


IDF Ficlet

by giftofamber



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, International Day of Femslash, No Hood, No Hook, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pure femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofamber/pseuds/giftofamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma sees Regina in Evil Queen clothes for the first time.  Emma goes through Zelena's portal only to land in The Evil Queen's bedchamber of all places. Not a smut fic (more like Awkward Situation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDF Ficlet

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qdc6o5bd2d4k2ly/idfficlet.wma>

 

“Where am I?” Emma asked rhetorically as she took in her new surroundings.  Just a moment ago, she had fallen through the Wicked Witch’s time portal, and she had no idea when or where she was.  She looked around, quickly deducing that she was in a castle from the rock walls and the draft.  She also realized she was in a bedroom based on the huge empty canopy bed that was next to her, but whose bedroom was she in?  Her only clue was the elaborate mirror against the wall.  Her face paled considerably.  It couldn’t be.

Sure enough, the mirror noticed her presence and began speaking to her, “Well, well, it seems the Queen has found herself a new toy.”

Was that Sydney’s voice? Was Sydney the Queen’s famous magic mirror?  How was a mirror talking?  Emma awkwardly responded, “Hi?”

The face in the mirror contorted in what looked to be a sneer.  The deep voice continued, “You probably think you are being cute or romantic.  Her Majesty hates surprises.”

“Um…” Emma was at a loss for words.  She wasn’t sure what the mirror was getting at…romantic?  Did Regina often invite strange women to her bedchamber?

“She’s he-ere.  Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” The face in the mirror spoke condescendingly before disappearing.  Shiny metal now looked back at her as though there was no person hidden within.

“She’s here?” Emma turned around and nearly fainted at the sight before her.  Intellectually, she knew that Regina was the Evil Queen, but it was another thing to see it up close and in person.  The Queen’s hair was extremely long and fell wildly about her shoulders.   Her gown was exquisitely embroidered fine silk, accentuating her curves and clearly had been tailored just for her.  The top of the gown consisted of a revealing corset that barely hid the Queen’s nipples, and Emma’s eyes were drawn like bees to honey.

The Queen found herself just as intrigued by the strange woman standing before her in denim trousers and a strange leather…chest armor?  She had certainly never seen leather armor in the color red before, but she decided that it suited the stranger’s appearance quite nicely.  The woman was clearly a foreigner, but that didn’t explain how she had gotten past the Queen’s guard.  She demanded an answer to her questions, “Who are you and how did you get in here?”

Emma forced herself to lift her eyes and found her voice, “Regina…um, your majesty…I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can.  You have thirty seconds to give me a satisfactory response before I call the guards and have you thrown in the dungeon,” The Queen stipulated.  Her interest was piqued even further when she heard the strange woman use her given name instead of her title.

“I fell through a portal.  Look at my clothes, you can see I’m not from around here,” Emma started, taking a chance that the other woman would believe her.

“Ok, let’s say you fell through a portal. How do you know me?” Regina asked coolly.

“I…um…know you from the future.  We kinda share a son.  It’s complicated,” Emma answered.  “But I don’t want to tell you too much because it could change the timeline and stuff.”

“That’s impossible.  The laws of magic clearly state that you can’t change the past,” Regina stated matter-of-factly.

“Your…family found a way around that.  I don’t understand the details either. I’m still a magic newbie,” Emma admitted.

“You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Emma.  Emma Swan.”

“You have no title?”

“Technically, I guess I’m a princess, but we don’t really use titles anymore,” Emma explained.  “Where I come from, it’s very different.”

“Well, Princess Emma, you certainly weave an intriguing tale.  Do you have any way to prove what you say? That you are not in fact a raving lunatic?” Regina moved closer into Emma’s personal space in an attempt to intimidate her.

“You make the best apple cider.  You named our son Henry.  You love him so much.  You’re a wonderful mother.  Regina, please, look in my eyes, you know I’m telling the truth,” Emma pleaded.  Regina just had to believe her.  She searched the Queen’s eyes for traces of the Regina she knew.

“Henry?” Regina’s eyes watered over.  “I named him after my father?”

“Yes.”

“And we share him?  We’re both his mothers?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded vehemently.

“But the only way that’s possible is if you and I are true loves,” Regina insisted.  Everything this woman was saying went against everything she had been taught.  Evil didn’t find true love.  Evil didn’t have happy endings.

A befuddled expression crossed Emma’s face.  What did the two of them sharing a son have to do with love?  She decided to be blunt and ask Regina that very question, “True loves? Wait, what? That seems like a big leap.  Can you explain for those of us who are intellectually impaired?”

“Are you saying I fell for an imbecile?” Regina inquired incredulously.

Emma felt oddly comforted by the verbal attack, “High school dropout mixed with bad genetics.  You like to lord it over me often.  Would you just answer my question?”

“True Love is the most powerful magic of all.  In rare cases, when both parties are also magic users, true love has been known to allow those who would not normally be able to bear children together to have heirs,” Regina explained.

“So two women could have a child without a man’s help if they were magic users and had true love?” Emma reiterated for clarification.  At Regina’s nod, Emma continued, “This world is screwed up.”

“Are you saying that isn’t how Henry was created?”

“Um, it’s complicated?”

Regina sighed, “I suppose I find you just as exasperating in this future of yours.  What is this high school you speak of?”

“Um, where a whole bunch of kids are taught how to read and do math…”

“Why wasn’t a princess such as yourself given a private tutor?” Regina questioned.

“Look, would you just help me get back to where I came from? Reverse the whole time portal thing?  As amazing as it is seeing you wearing…that…” Emma allowed her eyes to wander over Regina’s form, taking a mental picture as she did so.  “I really want to go home to our son.”


End file.
